


I put a spell on you {art}

by Corasparasol (LastVerse)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hocus Pocus Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/Corasparasol
Summary: Art for Lotto95’s fic, I Put A Spell On You. Part of the 2019 Swan Queen Supernova!





	I put a spell on you {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/gifts).

Art for Lotto95’s fic, I Put A Spell On You. Part of the 2019 Swan Queen Supernova!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143700968@N07/48588738956/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Put a Spell on You (and Now You're Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492717) by [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95)


End file.
